Locked Away
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: " who am I I'm the demon king"-" BROTHERS WHERE ARE YOU".Wolfram yell desperately trying to find his sibling before some the girl did.- She wrapped her hands around her his neck-" the proposal you and Wolfram are now engaged".


LOCKED INSIDE

CHAPTER:1

" BROTHER CONRAD'S DOWN". Gwendal looked over to see is young brother fall off his horse. " Oh". " STUPID

HUMANS". Wolfram said raising a hand in the air." WOLFRAM DON'T YOU KNOW THIS IS HUMAN LAND". " EH".

"JUST GRAB CONRAD AND LET'S RETREAT THIS TIME". " FINE". Wolfram with the help of his guards picked Conrad

up and they took him as Wolfram mounted his horse. " YAH YAH". Wolfram whipped his horse and took off

following his brother through the army. Wolfram almost made it out but he got slashed deeply in the side. They

made it through when Wolfram collapsed making Gwendal stop. "WOLFRAM WOLFRAM". The next thing Wolfram

remembers was being dragged away by the humans."let's take them to the tower his majesty will know what to

do". " yes". After that Wolfram fell unconscious when he opened them again he saw a ceiling. "oh". " hm". "oh".

Wolfram turned to see his Brothers laying next to him. "Brothers where are we". " I'm not sure Wolfram". They

looked around all there were was weird looking dolls some ripped some broken but there were still more in

perfect state. " this place is weird". Gwendal said helping Wolfram sit up as Conrad woke up. "your all awake".

They looked over to see a girl with a long puffed out dress with no shoes on. She had both black hair and eyes

and a smile a little creepy but comforting. " oh". " the villagers brought you here all wounded you were all bloody

he he I wonder was it them that did that". The girl said picking up a doll. " who are you". Wolfram demanded her

to tell. " who am I". She said and ripped the doll in 2. " I'm the demon king". " no your not". " yes I am I am here

this village believes so but I don't understand why they keep me here let's dance". " eh no way girly". Wolfram

said with a blush hitting his face as 2 hands were held in front of him." tell us what's your name". Conrad said

with a curious but serious look playing on his face." I'm Yuri Shibuya may I ask what yours are". Yuri said crawling

over top of Wolframs legs a wicked smile on her face her eyes black as can be. " EH GET AWAY FROM ME".

Wolfram said and pushed Yuri off of him. " Owie that hurt that hurt it hurt hurt hurt". The room went black and

you heard the girl everywhere. " IT HURT HURT HURT HURT HURT HURT HURT". " BROTHERS WHERE ARE YOU".

Wolfram yell desperately trying to find his sibling before some the girl did."WOLFRAM". Wolfram felt someone hold

him around the shoulders and whisper." that hurt… Wolfram". " Eh". She wrapped her hands around her his

neck." GAH GAAAAH". Wolfram gasped for breath as her grip worsened as he squirmed. " THAT HURT WOLFRAM

APOLOGIZE APOLOGIZE YOU MEANIE APOLOGIZE". " GAAAAH"." WOLFRAM WHAT'S THE MATTER". Conrad an

Gwendal yelled hearing their baby brothers gasps."APOLOGIZE". Yuri said with a scary face." NO". Wolfram said

looking away trying to rip Yuri's hands away from his neck. " Ah ah WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…YOU JERK". Yuri fell on

top of Wolfram crying into him. " MEANIE MEANIE". The darkness disappeared as Yuri punched Wolfram in the

chest with the side of her fist. " ALL I WANTED WAS TO KNOW YOU BETTER AND DANCE MEANIE WAAAAAAAAAH". "

EH there… there". Wolfram said confused parting Yuri's back. " let's dance let's dance". Yuri said looking up tears

still falling a smile on her face. "ah". Wolfram was stunned at how fast she had changed the subject so many

times in such a small amount of time. 'she's bipolar'. He thought and then noticed how close her face was to his."

please Wolfram". She said with a really adorable face and puppy pouting. " EH Brothers". Wolfram said turning

his head toward his brothers just to avoid Yuri's gaze." we'll watch her". They said holding their swords. " fine".

He said still keeping his gaze away from Yuri." YAY HE HE". Yuri jumped up and down in joy. " eh". Yuri grabbed

Wolframs hands and she spun him around. " HA HA"." AH LET ME GO"." HA HA". " she doesn't know who to

dance". Conrad said to Gwendal who both had black line running down the back of their heads."yes". Gwendal

agreed with Conrad getting dizzy." WAAAAAAAAH BROTHERS STOP HER". Wolfram pleaded his brothers who just

stood there." YAAAAAAY". Yuri kept spinning him around with a smile as wide as the Cheshire cats. " excuse miss

may we speak with you". Conrad said making her stop spinning. "OH OK OK". Yuri said stopped swinging

Wolfram around. " eh". " first off where are we". Conrad asked the first question." the demon kings tower my

tower though I don't like being here all alone". Yuri said with a sad smile." why are you staying here then".

Gwendal asked in a way that said he didn't care." because you can never escape the tower it's underground

even I you escape the villagers will catch you and bring you back". Yuri said with a dubious smile and a chuckle. "

let's see them try". Wolfram said with an attitude."they did and that's how you got here BUT IM HAPPY FINALLY

NOW I DON'T HAVE TO STAY ALONE". Wolfram was first mad at Yuri then surprised at her sudden gleeful

outburst." sorry to burst your bubble young lady but we can leave you see because we are attendants of the

real demon king". Gwendal said giving more attitude managing to get a snobby response." if you manage to pull

this off can you take me with you I want to see papa and mama I haven't since I was young". " how'd you end

up here". Conrad said a little off course." well I fell asleep camping outside with them when these villagers stole

me in the middle of the night". Yuri said with her pointer finger on her cheek. " those stupid humans". Wolfram

sneered." they're not that bad they sometime come and visit and being presents to me on my birthday or holiday

they usually give me these dolls". " then why rip them"." because I'm bored I want mama and papa". Tears

started to fall from Yuri's eyes again. " EH". "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"." EH CALM DOWN YOUNG LADY".

Conrad an Wolfram started to freak out a little."SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU DON'T EVEN CARE YOU CAN'T EVEN USE

YOUR BRAINS TO PICK MY CORRECT GENDER STOP CALLING ME A GIRL IM A BOY". Yuri yelled with a stream of

tears falling down his with his fist over his eyes" EH REALLY THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH LONG HAIR AND A

DRESS ON". Wolfram yelled confused." BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE SCISSORS AND THIS IS WHAT THE VILLAGERS

GAVE ME TO WEAR YOU JERK". Yuri said slapping Wolfram across the cheek. " OOF". " EH". " YOU BRAT"." YOU

STUCK UP PRINCE". "I'LL KILL YOU". They both yelled in sync and growled. " EH young boy". " oh its Yuri what's

yours". " I'm Conrad Weller and these are my brothers Gwendal Von Voltaire and Wolfram Von Bielefeld also you

must…". " oh Conrad what a it sounds so brave". " yes yes but who is your father and mother". " Papa is Shinou

and Mama is Murata"." eh the lost prince". They said and bowed. " your lord you must take it back the slap". " no

he's stuck up". " I refuse to believe this boy cross dresser is Shinou's son". Wolfram said pointing at Yuri. " well

it's done". " oh what". Wolfram and Yuri said in sync." the proposal you and Wolfram are now engaged"."WHAT".

Wolfram yelled at his brothers. " THIS CAN'T BE FOR THE LOVE OF SHINOU". " PAPA… OH THIS MEANS YOU HAVE

TO TAKE ME HA HA". " NO WAY". " Wolfram we must he is the 1 that proposed so he can only break it". " WHAT".

" LET'S GO LET'S GO". " but we are still injured". " YOUR MAZOKU YOU HEAL FAST LET'S GO I WANT PAPA AND

MAMA". Yuri said running around tossing dolls all over. "really a boy". " don't blame him he's been raised as a

girl". " I'm also 16 if you wanna know". " great". Wolfram said sarcastically and rolled his eyes." LET'S GO LET'S

GO". Yuri said shaking her fist in the air" Yuri". " oh"." oh". " GRETA YOU CAME". Yuri ran over and hugged the

young girl. " it took a while to sneak away"." how'd you get her young girl". Conrad asked."I took the route the

villagers use". "Then lets go"." can we take Greta with us"." a human child no…"." come on"." EH Conrad"." YAY".

Yuri picked Greta up and carried her on his back. " this way is the way out". Greta said pointing toward a path

with a little light. "he he". " your such a good girl Greta". " thanks daddy". " WHAT". Wolfram turned around

surprised." Greta's my adopted daughter idiot". " SHUT IT WIMP". "SHUUUU". Conrad put his finger to his lips."

oh". " we're hitting surface quite or they'll find us". Conrad whispered as they snuck out the cave. "we've been

waiting". A group of villagers had fire and other weapons with smiles played on their faces." oh crap". Wolfram

said staring at the group blankly.


End file.
